"Martwe znów martwe, a żywe wciąż żywe"
Po Tym jak cała drużyna Alex, Bertus , Brat Clement , Burim i Zik wyszli cało z okropnej i trudnej dla nich walki z nie małą ilością nieumarłych. Mogło by się zdawać że powinni oni cofnąć się do domu i opatrzyć rany. Lecz tak się nie stało, Drużyna Wspaniałych bo tak czasem zdarzało im się nazywać ich grupę, Postanowiła że skoro pokonali już taką ilość nieumarłych to nie może być ich dużo więcej i na pewno poradzą sobie z tą garstką co ich została za wielką bramą. Po tym jak Burim przeszukał truposzy a Brat Clement ocenił ich etap rozkładu, nagle z tyłu długiego korytarza którą drużyna przybyła usłyszeli tupot kopyt o kostkę brukową. Drużyna w szybkim tempie zadecydowała że przejdzie przez malutkie drzwi które znajdowały się w cieniu komnaty której toczyła się walka. Burim sprawnie otworzył zamek i cała drużyna szybko przeszła przez owe drzwi i gdy zamknęły się za ostatnim członkiem zespołu wóz zajechał do komnaty. W tym momencie rozległy się krzyki , które oznaczały frustrację przybyłych przed chwilą nieznajomych. Drużyna długo się nie zastanawiała szybko udała się wzdłuż korytarza gdzie na początku woda sięgała do kostek potem już do kolan gdzie ostatecznie była ona do pasa i biedy Burim ledwo utrzymywał głowę nad wodą. Clement przez kraty w górnej części muru usłyszał rozmowę kultystów. Dotyczyła ona martwych "nieumarłych" przed bramą . Drużyna wiedziała że już nie są tutaj incognito i już o nich wiadomo. Dalej w kanale którym szli dostrzegli drzwi jedne a kilkanaście metrów dalej drugie. Pierwsze prowadziły do „magazynku” gdzie znajdowały się różne kończyny ciał wszystkich ras. Drugie zaś prowadziły do jadalni gdzie przez dziurkę od klucza Zik zobaczył uzbrojonych nieumarłych ludzi. Drużyna po chwili namysłu wpadła na plan gdzie Bertus , Alex i Clement wejdą przez drzwi magazynku i zrobią hałas aby Zik i Burim mogli ich wystrzelać nieprzygotowanych. Plan był dobry lecz coś poszło nie tak, koniec końców walka poszła szybko i sprawnie lecz jeden z generałów uciekł przez 1 z 3 drzwi. Clement oraz Alex szybko wyważyli razem drzwi i zobaczyli że w pokoju czeka on oraz 2 innych strażników z czego jeden znał magie, nie było chwili do namysłu Clement już chciał zaskoczyć przeciwnika z Szaleńczej Szarży ale mag wymruczał coś pod nosem i w pokoju nagle pojawił się czarny dym - taki dym przez który było nic nie widać, nawet własnej ręki. Alex po zapachu znalazł wyjść ze pokoju a Clement podążając za głosem Bertusa niedługo potem. Bertus zik i Burim posłali tam kilka strzał i zamknęli drzwi. Clement Zik pobiegli szybko sprawdzić czy pod drugiej stronie nie ma dodatkowych drzwi, gdy biegli usłyszeli uderzanie stali o kamień i krzyki bólu. Z drugiej strony znajdowała się kuchnia, i akurat znajdował się tam Generałów kultystów który uciekł z jadalni stał z raną w kuchni, Clement bez chwili zawahania dobył swój miecz i szybkim cięciem ciął kultystę, ostrze zatopiło się w brzuchu, po czym nieszczęśnik padł na ziemie martwy. Drużyna znalazła schody prowadzące w dół. Udali się tam powoli. To była wielka okrągła sala z dołem na samym środku w którym były trupy. Gdy Wszyscy zeszli po przeciwległej stronie zobaczyli kobietę w opasce na oczach, która zaczęła się śmiać i wypowiadać jakieś nieznane słowa. Za chwile za jej pleców zaczęły wylewać się setki Mglistych, które wlatywały do dziury z ciałami. Na domiar złego, kilku nieumarłych którzy przeżyli w tym okrutny mag ognia. Zaczęli walkę z drużyną, walka była ciężka, Bruim wpadł do dziury z trupami i zauważył że góra rośnie i podnosi się , po wielu próbach wydostał się z dołu, Brat Clement widząc to szybko unikając ciosów mieczy pobiegł do Burim i razem nie zwracając na wielką masę trupów rosnących w górę pobiegli za kobietą. Burim postrzegł że to Szczelina i przez nią wychodzą duchy, i trzeba ją zamknąć jak najszybciej bo one nie przestana. Do zamknięcia potrzeba jest wielka magia albo Bardzo mocne uderzenie. Burim i Clement razem ramie w ramie stanęli przed szczeliną i wycelowali ze swoich kusz. Strzał był tak precyzyjny tak idealnie wycelowany, że w tym samym momencie gdzie oba bełty trafiły w kryształ otwierający szczelinę. Owa Szczelina zamknęła się w widowiskowy sposób, gdzie podmuch wybuchu zwalił Burima z nóg. Ale to nie był koniec problemu. Zik Alex i Bertus w tym czasie usiłowali powstrzymać wielkie COŚ uformowane ze zwłok, co rozprzestrzeniało się w zawrotnym tępię. Zikowi udało się podpalić to truchło, i we trójkę uciekli przez wcześniejszy kanał. Clement i Burim odnaleźli właz prowadzący na powierzchnię i wyszli przez niego na cmentarz . Cała grupa znalazła się na cmentarzu. To nie był jednak koniec, nagle z ziemi zaczęły wychodzić wielkie macki z ciał, które na dodatek płonęły. Drużyna szybko uciekła w stronę miasta, Burim odnalazł patrol strażników i szybko pobiegł do niech aby wezwali pomoc, reszta drużyny próbowała jakoś atakować to COŚ, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak. Kiedy jedna z macek zniszczyła magazyny, Wspaniali Postanowili użyć swych wszystkich umiejętności aby to powstrzymać. Leciały strzały, klingi mieczy latały we wszystkie strony, a Bruim po tym jak Spoliczkował Porucznika Patrolu zwrócił jego uwagę na wielką kreaturę. Wtedy właśnie do walki wstąpili strażnicy i Rybacy z pobliskiego portu. Walka była długa i męcząca , macki nie chciały dać za wygraną ale ogień oraz liczne cięcia mieczem i strzały w końcu wykończyły maci. Ciała umarłych spłonęły lub leżały na ulicy gdzie rozgrywała się cała walka. W tej nierównej walce zginęło kilku rybaków, oraz strażników, lecz nikt z drużyny wspaniałych. Po tej ciężkiej walce cała drużyna poszła do domu gdzie zjadła i padła ze zmęczenia